I remind me at your side
by Omya-chan
Summary: Un petit OS, pour lequel il faudra remercier Sam-Elias ;) ! Bienvenue dans le cerveau tordu d'un marimo fautif. Song-fic tirée de : "How you remind me" de Nickelback :)


Bon en attendant la suite de Trust, voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment mais que je n'étais pas sûre de publier. Au final si je l'ai finalement fait c'est grâce à Sam-Elias qui a eu la gentillesse de me donner son avis et qui m'a encouragée ^^ merci à toi !

Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est une song fic tirée de « **How You Remind Me** » de **Nickelback**, mon interprétation de la chanson et donc toute à fait personnelle et ne correspond peut être pas du tout à la vôtre ^^'. Sinon je le trouve assez décousu mais c'est sans doute parce que c'est un PDV Zoro. Imaginer donc à quel point ça doit être louche un esprit où cohabiterait ma (mes ?) conscience(s) et celle de Zoro… x) ouais mieux vaut ne pas y penser…

Bisous bonne lecture x)

Paring : Zoro et Sanji x3  
Rating : Euh… bon aller K parce que c'est Zoro qui parle.  
Disclamer : La chanson un peu tordue en Français revient à Nickelback et les personnages déjantés de One Piece au Grand Monsieur Oda !

* * *

**I remind me at your side :**

« Zoro », rien que le prénom, je crois que j'étais voué à ne pas devenir quelqu'un qui fasse dans la dentelle. J'ai toujours été comme ça, ne réfléchissant ni avant ni après, j'improvisais au fur et à mesure que les choses arrivaient.

**Never made it as a wise man****  
**_(Je n'ai jamais agi comme un homme sage)_  
**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'****  
**_(Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher comme un homme pauvre qui vole)_

Et toi comme moi le savions dès le départ, je n'aurais pas changé pour tes beaux yeux. D'ailleurs même maintenant je ne changerais pas, les Hommes ne changent pas, leurs traits de caractère restent encrés d'une manière ou d'une autre en eux. Chez moi sans doute aussi profondément que mon sens de l'orientation… Que veux-tu, Cook, t'auras beau faire tous les efforts du monde, je crois que tu ne pourras jamais faire rentrer une boussole dans ma tête. Et la seule raison pour que je l'avoue maintenant c'est bien parce que toi et moi on a foncé droit dans le mur. Je ne dirais pas que c'est la fatalité, ça aurait sans doute pu continuer de marcher entre nous. Peut-être que ça pourrait encore…

Non, pas après ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne dirais pas que ce n'était pas la vérité, je pensais vraiment ces mots.

**Tired**** of livin' like a blind man**  
_(Fatigué de vivre comme un aveugle)_  
**I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin****  
**_(Je suis malade de cette vision sans un brin de sentiment)_

C'était l'impression que j'avais quand j'étais avec toi que du sexe et rien d'autre. Si ça n'avait été que pour le sexe, faire la tournée des bars quand on accostait m'aurait suffis. Contrairement à toi, je n'avais jamais eu de problème de pulsions après être resté 3 mois en mer. J'avais appris à gérer mon corps.  
Pourtant…

**And this is how**** you remind me**  
_(Et c'est ainsi que tu me rappelles)_

Pourtant, depuis que Kuina était partie t'avais été la seule personne à vraiment me faire sentir vivant. Grâce à Luffy et tous les autres, j'avais enfin eu l'opportunité de réaliser mon rêve, d'avoir toujours des gens sur qui compter, des gens avec qui partager ce que le loup solitaire que j'étais n'aurait jamais pu avouer. Mais toi tu m'avais donné plus : envie d'être juste moi.

**This is how you remind me****  
**_(C'est ainsi que tu me rappelles)_  
**Of what I really am**  
_(Ce__ que je suis vraiment)_

Avoir simplement l'envie d'oublier tout ce qu'il me restait à accomplir, et me battre pour autre chose que l'honneur de quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un si précieux, mais que quoi que l'on fasse, on ne pourra jamais ramener...

**This is how you remind me****  
**_(C'est ainsi que tu me rappelles)_  
**Of what I really am**  
_(Ce que je suis vraiment)_

Parce que tu m'avais traité de 'Marimo' et que j'avais horreur de ce surnom.  
Parce que j'adorais t'emmerder en critiquant tes sourcils.  
Parce que je détestais ce petit sourire satisfait qui apparaissait au coin de ta bouche quand je n'arrivais pas à bien cacher que « je trouvais ta bouffe quelconque ».  
Parce que ce jour-là, je t'avais volé un baiser et que tu n'avais pas apprécié le fait que Nami ait failli nous voir.  
Parce que certains soirs, c'était toi qui me sautait dessus et qui perturbait mon entraînement.  
Parce qu'on était des pirates, et que pour savoir qui serait au-dessus il fallait qu'on se batte, tout simplement.

**It's not like you to say sorry****  
**_(__Ç__a ne te ressemble pas de dire ''désolé'')_

Ouais on était des pirates, et quand on se battait, on ne s'excusait pas après.

**I was ****waiting on a different story****  
**_(Je m'attendais à une autre histoire)_

Est-ce qu'au fond de moi j'avais vraiment tort de penser qu'être près de toi deviendrait un handicap… ?

**This time I'm mistaken**  
_(Cette fois je me suis trompé)_  
**For handing you a heart worth ****breakin'**  
_(En t'amenant un cœur qui a tendance à se briser)_

J'ai toujours enfoui mes faiblesses, et su tant les renier que je ne m'apercevais de leur existence. Mais étant avec toi j'ai commencé à prendre peur…  
Peur d'oublier ce à quoi j'avais juré de consacré ma vie.  
Peut-être… Peur de trop m'attacher à quelqu'un de nouveau.

**I've been wrong, I've been down**  
_(J'ai eu tort, j'étais déprimé)_

L'alcool ne faisait rien et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander…

**Been to the bottom of every bottle****  
**_(J'ai desc__endu toutes les bouteilles au fond)_  
**These five words in my head**  
_(Ces cinq mots dans ma tête)_

Si parce j'ai eu trop peur de redevenir un simple humain qui ne portait pas le poids de deux vies,

**Scream Are we having fun yet?****  
**_(Crient « Est-ce qu'on en a suffi__samment profité ? »)_  
**Yet? Yet? Yet? No no****  
**_(suffisamment ? suffisamment ? suffisamment ? Non, non)_

toi et moi on avait assez profité de ce qu'on avait découvert ?

Après tout, je n'avais jamais vraiment qualifié notre relation « d'amoureuse », moi non plus et je ne t'avais pas dit « je t'aime ».

**It's not like you didn't know that****  
**_(C'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas)_  
**I said I love you and I swear I still do**  
_(Que j'ai dit que je t'aimais et je jure que je t'aime encore)_

Pas mon genre. Mais tu le savais je pense, je te l'avais montré, c'était ça mon genre… Par des gestes et des regards devenus parfois incontrôlables. C'était ma façon de te dire « je t'aime ».

**It must have been so bad****  
**_(Ça a dû être si désagréable)_

En fait ça ne pouvait être pire. La fidélité. C'était quelque chose pour laquelle tu ne t'étais sans doute jamais inquiété. Une question d'honneur et tu savais que je considérais l'honneur comme la valeur qui guidait ma vie.  
C'est pourtant par peur de la perdre que j'ai foutu cette fille dans mon lit. J'étais terrifié par la possibilité que tu deviennes plus important que cette promesse faite par un gamin encore inconscient de ce qu'était la vie…

**Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you**  
_(Car vivre avec moi a presque dû te tuer)_

Je n'ai pas voulu voir à quel point je t'avais blessé, alors je t'ai dit tous ces mots… tous ces mots faux… tous ces mots qui t'appartenaient et que je ne sais pourquoi tu refusais de me dire.  
La vérité c'est que j'étais celui qui donnait l'impression de ne faire ça que pour le sexe.

Mais maintenant…

**This is how you remind me****  
**_(C'est ainsi que tu me rappelles)_  
**Of what I really am**  
_(Ce que je suis vraiment)_

C'est comme si après y avoir goûté il m'était devenu indispensable de renoncer cette liberté.

**This is how you rem****ind me****  
**_(C'est ainsi que tu me rappelles)_  
**Of what I really am**  
_(Ce que je suis vraiment)_

De renoncer à n'être _que_ moi…

**It's not like you to say sorry****  
**_(Ça ne te ressemble pas de dire ''désolé'')_

Et pourtant tu l'avais fait ce soir-là, comme si c'était à cause de toi que je n'avais pu me résoudre à conserver cette liberté.

**I was waiting on a different story****  
**_(Je m'attendais à une autre histoire)_

Je m'étais attendu à autre chose, que tu m'engueules, que tu t'emportes, que tu m'en foutes une… Mais pas à ce que tu te barres sans un mot.  
J'aurais voulu que tu me retiennes, parce que je me vois encore plus minable te laisser partir, m'emprisonnant de nouveau dans mes devoirs…

**This time I'm mistaken**  
_(Cette fois je me suis trompé)_  
**For handing you a heart worth ****breakin'**  
_(En t'amenant un cœur qui a tendance à se briser)_

Je me suis trompé dès le départ en pensant que j'aurais pu t'échapper.

**I've been wrong, I've been down**  
_(J'ai eu tort, j'étais déprimé)_  
**Been to the bottom of every bottle****  
**_(J'ai descendu toutes les __bouteilles au fond)_

Mais c'est à cause de moi si tout c'est fini comme ça. Même mon orgueil ne peut plus soutenir le contraire.

**These five words in my head**  
_(Ces cinq mots dans ma tête)_  
**Scream : Are we having fun yet?****  
**_(Crient Est-ce qu'on en a suffisamment__ profité ?)_**  
****Yet? Yet? Yet? No no****  
**_(suffisamment ? suffisamment ? suffisamment ? Non, non)_

Un vent glacial soufflait sur toute cette partie de l'océan, faisant accéléré le pas à la seule personne se trouvant encore sur le pont à cette heure-là.  
Dans la cuisine toujours éclairée par son principal fonctionnaire à ses heures perdue de vaisselle, un homme aux cheveux vert fit son apparition, interrompant le bruit des assiettes qui s'entrechoque.

**Never made is as a wise man****  
**_(Je n'ai jamais agi comme un homme __sage)_

« _ J'ai une forte envie de te couper les couilles là Marimo, alors tu ferais peut-être mieux de pas rester.

_ Sanji... »

**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing****  
**_(Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher comme un homme pauvre qui vole)_

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu comptes t'excuser maintenant ?

_ Non. »

**And this is how you remind me****  
**_(Et c'est ainsi que tu me rappelles)_

Cette fois-ci le blond se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

« _ Ça serait pourtant la moindre des choses. »

**This is**** how you remind me****  
**_(C'est ainsi que tu me rappelles)_

« _ Je suis venue pour t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai… »

**This is how you remind me****  
**_(C'est ainsi que tu me rappelles)_

« _J'm'en fous. »

**Of what I really am**  
_(Ce que je suis vraiment)_

« _ Putain tu pourrais me laisser parler au moins, c'est pas facile et je… »

**This is how you remind me****  
**_(C'est ainsi que tu me rappelles)_

« _ T'as pas compris marimo. »

**Of what I really am**  
_(Ce que je suis vraiment)_

Le blond pris le temps de s'allumer une cigarette.

« _ Je m'en fous de savoir pourquoi t'es con et buté à ce point-là. C'est juste toi quoi… »

**It's not like you to say sorry****  
**_(Ça ne te ressemble pas de dire ''désolé'')_

« _ Je savais que tu ne reviendrais pas ici en implorant mon pardon. Mais tu vois on a beau être des pirates, j'aurais quand bien besoin d'une raison pour pas te virer de ma cuisine là, tout de suite, _maintenant_.

**I was waiting on a different story****  
**_(Je m'attendais à une autre histoire)_  
**This time I'm mistaken**  
_(Cette fois je me suis trompé) _  
**For handing you a heart**** worth breakin'**  
_(En t'amenant un cœur qui a tendance à se briser)_

Finalement trop réfléchir ça me réussit pas plus.  
J'aurais dû faire comme d'habitude dès le début et prendre les choses comme elles venaient.

**I've been wrong, I've been down**  
_(J'ai eu tort, __j'étais déprimé)_  
**Been to the bottom of every bottle****  
**_(J'ai descendu toutes les bouteilles au fond)_

« _ Alors, comme ce n'est pas ton genre de dire « je t'aime » ou de demander pardon, pourquoi est-ce que t'es venu ? »

**These five words in my head**  
_(Ces cinq __mots dans ma tête)_

Le vert releva les yeux, un léger sourire amoureux sur les lèvres, il s'avança vers son amant et le prit dans ses bras sans que celui-ci n'oppose de résistance.

**Scream : Are we having fun yet?****  
**_(Crient Est-ce qu'on en a suffisamment profité ?)_**  
****Yet? Yet? Yet? No no****  
**_(suffisamment ? suffisamment ? suffisamment ?)_

« _ Parce qu'il y a encore des choses que je dois vivre, et qu'il n'y a qu'à tes côtés qu'elles auront réellement une saveur. »

**This is how you remind me**  
**Of what I really am**

« _ Marimo ? T'es un pur enfoiré. À partir de demain, t'es de corvée de patate pour au moins 2 mois. »

* * *

Oui, oui, je sais Sanji est trop conciliant, mais pour moi la chanson était vraiment accès sur les pensées de Zoro alors, c'était un peu compliqué de débordé… enfin pensons toutes très fort que notre petit blondinet va en plus aller coller une raclée au marimo !

Sinon... review ?


End file.
